<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Half of Me by Augurey_Ray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700625">Better Half of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray'>Augurey_Ray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solitary Scorbus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus is sarcastic (as usual), Angst, Boyfriends, Bullies, Camping, Croissants, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Phone Calls, Scorbus, Self-Doubt, Storms, individual stories, mental health, swings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stand alone Scorbus one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solitary Scorbus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crashing down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writing all of those prompts during November I've missed being able to post quick short stories so I've created what I'm calling 'Solitary Scorbus' as a place I can dump them!</p><p>Based on what I write these will almost definitely be majority Scorbus but purely because I often gravitate to writing about James when I’m sad there may be a bit of JSP content too!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Potters are camping and Albus is missing Scorpius. When he gets caught out by a storm there’s only one person who can calm his nerves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first Scorbus I ever wrote. I don’t like it as much anymore but I wanted to post it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hi Scor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not sure when this will get to you but we've arrived at this muggle campsite and it's very strange especially staying in a normal muggle tent. It's tiny, and I have to share a room with Lily and James! I hope the weather is better for you. It’s so wet here that we haven't left the tent yet and James is really getting on my nerves. What're you up to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you loads</em><br/>
<em>Albus xxx</em>
</p><p>Albus placed his quill down on the table and folded the parchment into an envelope, writing Scorpius' full name on the front and leaving it on the table he got up and walked to the window. He stared out at the rain hitting the plastic canvas of the tent imagining his owl attempting to battle its way through the storm. Behind him Lily and James were arguing over a muggle board game as Harry and Ginny sat, trying to ignore them, in fold out camp chairs.</p><p>“Alright Al?” Harry asked looking up from his newspaper. Albus turned and collapsed into a chair next to his Dad.</p><p>“Bored.” Albus replied shortly.</p><p>“He’s missing his boyfriend!” James teased, looking up from the game to smirk at his brother. Albus gave him a warning glare but he couldn’t deny that it was true. Spending so much time with Scorpius at Hogwarts meant that when it came to times like this they really did miss each other. He imagined his boyfriend sat in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor curled up with a book, on his own. Albus sighed deeply and caught his mother’s eye who gave him a sympathetic look. There was a sudden gust of wind that blew the rain harder against the canvas, causing Albus to grimace. He stood up again and picked up his newly written letter.</p><p>“How am I gonna send this letter without an owl?” He asked glumly.</p><p>“Well, there’s a muggle post box down the road from here but you’ll have to write out a full address.” Ginny said. Albus raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“There can’t be many people who go by the name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mum.”</p><p>“Yes but that’s not how the muggles post service works.” Albus rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat from the back of a chair. “You’re not really going to go out in this weather are you?” Ginny marvelled at Albus’ actions.</p><p>“Got nothing else to do.” He shrugged, pocketing the letter and unzipping the door to the tent. Ginny sighed in defeat and, noticing that no one else was making an effort to stop him, said no more.</p><p>Albus briefly heard Lily exclaim, “I hate grumpy Al!” Before zipping the tent back up and turning to face the rough weather.</p><p>It lashed against his face and ruffled his hair as he crossed the field and down a small country road where, somewhere, along the wall was a red post box. Very quickly he slipped the letter from his pocket into the box and quickly hid his hands back into his pockets before they got too cold. </p><p>Albus was about to walk back up the road again when he jumped at a rumble of thunder. If there was one thing, he hated more than anything, Albus Potter hated thunder storms. They reminded him too much of fourth year when he and Scorpius had attempted to change time.</p><p>Albus felt his whole body tense as he stood stock still in the road, dripping wet. Turning to take in his surroundings he noticed a red phone box in the distance. Another rumble of thunder caused him to run at high speed towards the phone box. Swinging the door open in panic, Albus quickly pulled himself inside and slammed the door closed. The small box wasn’t sound proof but it certainly kept the loud thunder at bay. Albus frantically tried to think of what to do and who to call for help. He was in a phone box after all.</p><p>Trying to keep a level head, Albus listed through his options. His parents didn’t have a phone with them. Neither did James or Lily. He couldn’t use magic to call them as he wasn’t 17 yet. Who was there who could send him help? James’ best friend, Grace was always nice, she had a phone and she’d most certainly be at home but that just felt wrong to Albus. He felt himself crumble to the floor with the phone still in hand and he realised just what he needed right then. With his wet hair dripping onto the pad on the phone, Albus dialled the number for Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy picked up and answered in a serious tone, not recognising the number.</p><p>“Can I speak to Scorpius please.” Albus asked as confidently as he could make his voice sound.</p><p>“Oh, Albus of course.” Draco recognised Albus’ voice immediately and almost seconds later Scorpius’ cheerful voice spoke into his ear.</p><p>“Albus! Hi! I thought you were on holiday.” Scorpius seemed over joyed to be speaking to Albus but his tone suddenly changed when all Albus could muster was a soft, “Scor?”</p><p>“Al? Al what’s wrong?!” Scorpius’ voice was full of concern for his boyfriend and Albus immediately found comfort within him.</p><p>“Just talk. Like you do whenever there’s a storm.” Scorpius didn’t need telling twice. He started a conversation on pigeons and potions and other things he knew Albus loved.</p><p>The storm didn’t get quieter or any less violent but Scorpius’ voice made Albus feel a lot better and he hadn’t quite registered the time until Scorpius asked him.</p><p>“Do your parents know where you are? What happened Al?”</p><p>“Umm my parents don’t know. Maybe I should go back.” Scorpius could clearly sense the panic returning to his voice at the prospect of leaving the sheltered phone box.</p><p>“No Al.” He said abruptly. “I’ll get my dad to send a patronus.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Albus instantly felt relief and waited for Scorpius to return to the phone.</p><p>“Dads sent it. I’ll stay until they find you.”</p><p>“Thanks Scor you’re the best.”</p><p>“I love you Albus.” Scorpius’ words took Albus by surprise, and he couldn’t help but feel only love for this boy.</p><p>“Love you too Scor.” He murmured a wide smile taking over his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love every one of you who leaves kudos and comments! Thank you for making my days a little brighter. &lt;3</p><p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cliché. Sunshine boy wants to do something fun and rain cloud boy doesn’t but ends up enjoying himself anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Scorpius," Albus laughed in exasperation as he hurried to catch up with his boyfriend. "Do we really have to run?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Albus!" Scorpius stopped momentarily to look at Albus. "We need to snatch up the swings before anyone else can." He continued running across the field towards the small park. Albus sighed. Scorpius got way too excited about the park. Every time he was staying round the Potters cottage he asked to go to the park. Albus had reluctantly agreed this sunny afternoon to go with Scorpius, hood up and hands shoved in pockets, trying his hardest to blend in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Scorpius' delight the swings were free and the park in question seemed deserted. They sat on two swings side by side and Scorpius instantly pushed off from the ground. Albus sat down so that he could face Scorpius but didn't make any effort to swing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius noticed and pouted. "Albie please!" He begged with wide eyes. Albus rolled his eyes and made a half-hearted attempt at swinging himself into the air. Scorpius let out a gleeful laugh as the soft breeze sifted through his hair. As Albus gained gradual height, he could see why Scorpius loved it so much. It was almost like being on a broom but with nothing to worry about, nothing to control. He could simply live in the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were soon side by side again and Scorpius reached a hand out for Albus. Albus latched their hands together and entwined their fingers so that they were swinging as one. Scorpius' laugh was contagious and Albus found himself smiling and laughing along with him in no time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Albuuuuuus." Scorpius whined as they began to lose height. "You're dragging me down!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, I'm dragging </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>us</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> down." Albus giggled, tugging on Scorpius' hand to pull him closer. Scorpius' trainers scuffed the ground as he slid to a stop and allowed Albus to pull him onto his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What're you doing?" Scorpius asked as Albus wrapped him in his arms and buried his face in Scorpius' shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just want a cuddle." Albus' voice was muffled by Scorpius' shirt but when they pulled away Albus was still smiling. Scorpius smirked and climbed off and back onto his own swing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I bet I can go higher than you." He challenged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh really?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yep!" Scorpius replied. He easily started to gain height again while Albus just watched in admiration. He could have happily sat and watched his boyfriend for the rest of the afternoon, but Scorpius was determined to get Albus back in the air too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love every one of you who leaves kudos and comments! Thank you for making my days a little brighter. &lt;3</p><p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To cook a croissant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by an argument I had with some friends over the correct way to cook a croissant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Scorpius what are you doing?" The kitchen light flickered on and Scorpius turned from the microwave to see a sleepy Albus squinting at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was hungry." Scorpius said, pulling the sleeves of what was unmistakably Albus' hoodie over his hands. The microwave beeped three times and Scorpius turned back round to take the plate out of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's 2:47 am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius shrugged and took a bite out of the soft croissant in front of him. Albus glanced from the microwave behind his boyfriend to the half eaten croissant in Scorpius' hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">microwave</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">croissant</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?" He asked sceptically. Scorpius paused his munching and gazed innocently across the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?" He said over a mouthful of pastry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus grimaced and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That's disgusting." He said.Scorpius pulled a questioning expression. "Isn't it all soggy and shit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's pretty good." Scorpius shrugged. "And it's a 3 am snack Al, not a fancy meal with the queen. Does it really matter?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, it does. Look how gross it looks." Albus gestured to the floppy croissant hanging from Scorpius’ grasp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, since you won't let me have a fancy toaster thing the only other option was the oven and I don't know about you but </span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1"> didn't fancy burning the whole street down." Scorpius dusted the last of the flakes from his finger tips and flicked the lights off in the kitchen. He took Albus by the arm as he passed and gently pulled him back towards the stairs. "Come </span>
  <span class="s2">on</span>
  <span class="s1"> I'm soooo tired." Scorpius hugged into Albus' side as they climbed the stairs. Albus was still giving him an exasperated look. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're part French yet you put croissants in the microwave." He shook his head fondly, cracking an affectionate smile. Scorpius huffed and pouted up at Albus as he crawled back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Better that than burning my little finger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the bed. "That's very specific Scor." He said, small worry lines forming on his forehead. Scorpius blushed and looked away guiltily. "What did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I did try the oven but," Albus moved to sit beside his boyfriend, cross-legged on the bed as Scorpius cradled his bandaged finger. Albus reached out but Scorpius dodged it. "No! I'm the healer here, and it's fine. Let's just get some sleep, and you can teach me how to safely cook a croissant in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine." Albus sighed as he curled up under the blankets and rested his head against Scorpius' shoulder. "But maybe you should get your dad to teach you the proper croissant cooking etiquette. I'm sure he'd know more than me." He said sleepily. There was no response from Scorpius, so Albus assumed he was already asleep and peacefully did the same. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love every one of you who leaves kudos and comments! Thank you for making my days a little brighter. &lt;3</p>
<p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Want you around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus is doubting himself and wishes Scorpius could be around more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius hated working long shifts. He hated having to owl his boyfriend to tell him that their evening was cancelled. He knew Albus got upset when it happened but he also understood that Scorpius couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The early morning sun was pleasant on Scorpius’ skin and the crisp frosty air felt refreshing after being in the confines of a hospital for well over 12 hours. Scorpius desperately hoped that Albus would still be asleep and that he could simply curl up beside him and sleep the rest of the day. They always took Sunday off to sleep in and do whatever they felt up to before going to the burrow for the Potter-Weasley family dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house was eerily quiet, understandable for five in the morning. Scorpius slipped out of his shoes and robes before stumbling his way sleepily into the bedroom. Albus was asleep on his back, one arm above his head, the other rested across his stomach. He looked adorably small amongst the sheets of the huge bed but as Scorpius got closer he noticed the small furrow of his eyebrows and the tear stains on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly changing from his work robes, Scorpius climbed under the duvet and carefully wrapped an arm around Albus’ body to pull him closer. His intention hadn’t been to wake him up but to offer some comfort. Albus did stir and for a moment Scorpius thought he would settle down again but his eyes snapped open and he frantically looked around, his eyes landing on Scorpius. His breathing was uneven and he sat up, rubbing his eyes before slumping back down against the pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Scorpius turned, propping himself up onto his elbow and letting a hand brush through Albus’ fringe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong bubs?” He asked. Albus shuffled closer, so he could rest his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Scorpius pressed his cheek against Albus’ hair and kissed his temples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hard to deal with nightmares when you’re not here.” Albus eventually whispered. Scorpius pulled him impossibly close and allowed Albus to wrap himself around Scorpius.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to talk about it?” Scorpius asked softly. Albus thought for a minute before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You getting tortured, again.” He replied miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww Al, it’s okay.” Albus sniffed and Scorpius sat back to wipe the tears from his face. “Somehow I feel like that’s not the whole truth.” Albus avoided his gaze and pressed his face further into Scorpius’ neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Albus, you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I just-“ Albus broke off and sighed. “I’m just having a day of self-doubt.” Albus rolled onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay. Anything in particular that’s bugging you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just that you have such an important job and it’s so professional and I just lie around here all day and sometimes get up and make potions.” Albus explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, without your potions I wouldn’t even be able to do my job properly. You’re really important Al.” Albus grumbled like he didn’t believe it but allowed Scorpius to trail kisses across his hair and cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I’m just selfish and wish you could just stay around here with me more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not selfish love.” Scorpius smiled. “I’m flattered that you even want me around anymore than I am.” Albus frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I want you around more. You’re my best friend, and I love you.” Scorpius laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.” He curled up beside Albus, bringing the duvet up to his neck. “I’ll be able to take a holiday off soon and then we can do whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm that would be nice.” Albus settled down against Scorpius who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I don’t really feel like going to the Burrow today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well for now I’m staying here. I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine by me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love every one of you who leaves kudos and comments! Thank you for making my days a little brighter. &lt;3</p><p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All dry humour and Albus-y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read a post on Instagram and it made me think of Albus. We love sarcastic Albus. That’s it really.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Potters cottage was unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon. James was out with friends, Ginny had taken Lily shopping and Harry was working so Albus and Scorpius were enjoying the peaceful time alone. Scorpius, in particular, was getting great joy out of Albus’ iPhone. He loved scrolling through Albus’ social media that Lily had apparently forced him to get, but he never used. Albus walked back into the room, a bowl of popcorn in his hand as he collapsed onto the sofa opposite where Scorpius was lounging in an armchair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know that you can add up to 3 years to your life by being sarcastic on a daily basis?” Scorpius read out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? How enlightening.” Albus replied dryly. Scorpius looked up at his boyfriend incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you’ll be living a full and plentiful life then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus looked at him through narrow eyes. “You shouldn’t believe everything you read on there. Most of it is probably rubbish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm probably.” Scorpius echoed Albus’ words as he closed the phone and threw it onto the coffee table between them. Scorpius reached his arms out towards Albus and pouted his lips. “You gonna share that popcorn?” He asked innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You gonna stop bullying me for my sarcasm?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love your sarcasm and dry humour. It’s what makes up your amazing personality.” Scorpius answered sweetly. It seemed to work for Albus who begrudgingly stood and climbed into Scorpius’ lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well,” he began as he flopped his legs over the arm of the chair. “There must be some kind of fact about how being around someone positive and adorable like you increases life expectancy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius beamed. “Maybe.” He murmured into Albus’ hair as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Albus melted against his chest, balancing the popcorn bowl on his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Read me some more.” Albus said over a mouthful of popcorn.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay umm,” Scorpius reached across Albus to pick the phone back up. “Oh! It’s gone off! Albus it’s asking for a password I don’t know what that is-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down Scor.” Albus snorted, snatching the phone from Scorpius’ grasp and chucking it somewhere over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Albus-“ Albus interrupted Scorpius with an unexpected kiss. When they pulled away Scorpius licked his lips with narrowed eyes. “Did you get salty popcorn?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Albus nodded slowly. “Some might say it fits my personality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Albus dropped a kernel onto his tongue. Scorpius reluctantly swallowed and then stuck his tongue out in disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You have terrible taste.”</p><p class="p2">“I have impeccable taste I’ll have you know. I fell in love with you.”</p><p class="p2">Scorpius paused to stare at Albus with raised eyebrows. “I think that’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, I’m not always sarcastic.” Albus smiled sweetly up at Scorpius as he leant back in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t really know where this was going I’m terrible at rounding things up but thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! I appreciate y'all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’ll keep you safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius encounters some bullies but Albus promises he’ll forever be safe in his arms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is purely self indulgent hurt/comfort for a Sunday evening.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you really have to go?" Scorpius whined as Albus stood to pack his books away. Albus sighed and gave him an apologetic look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah but Uncle Neville hates when I get detention for, you know." The silence hung thick in the air. Albus hated mentioning it but Scorpius understood. Since their nightmares had gotten worse Albus never slept too well and was often caught sleeping in class. Today had been one of those occasions, and Professor Jackson seemed to think that instead of giving Albus a bit of time to catch up she’d give him a detention and piles of extra homework. "He won't keep me long. I promise." Albus shouldered his bag and pressed a kiss to Scorpius' cheek before hurrying away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The library would be closing in less than an hour and although Scorpius still had a few more paragraphs he wanted to complete of his essay he decided to call it a night. On the way back to the Slytherin common room Scorpius’ mind wandered to Albus. His beautiful perfect Albus who suffering terribly and had been for over a year now from nightmares and lack of sleep. The professors hadn’t taken kindly at all this year either which did not help. Poor Albus was slacking in class after getting no more than 2 hours sleep and all he really needed was time and a break but even after getting that over Christmas he’d only come back feeling worse. Scorpius wished he could do something, but the best thing recently had just been sticking at Albus’ side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius was so lost in thought that he didn’t even register what was happening until it did. He collided harshly with someone who unfortunately happened to be an extremely tall 7th year. Scorpius recognised him from multiple occasions back in his 3rd year when he’d shout insults about him across corridors but he’d never stepped up and physically attacked Scorpius. Until now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” He spat. “Where’s Potter this time eh? Not here to rescue his poor damsel in distress?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius tried backing away but the boy only grabbed him by the tie and pinned him against the wall. His head hit the stone with sickening pain that could have easily knocked Scorpius out cold but this had happened too often and Scorpius knew he should try and fight to stay conscious. The rest of the 7th year gang were watching with disgusted expressions as their friend smirked nastily at Scorpius.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this.” He said grimly. “After everything your family did to mine.” It was the last thing Scorpius heard before a fist smashed into his face and the cracking of his nose pierced pain through Scorpius’ skull. His vision hazy, Scorpius went crashing to the floor as the boy released him from his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Squib boyfriend can’t save you now.” The whole gang laughed as they moved away leaving Scorpius completely alone and struggling to keep himself conscious. He took several deep breaths to ground himself until the 7th years were out of sight, their laughs no longer ringing in his ears. Then he let the tears fill his eyes and flood down his blood stained cheeks. His nose was broken for sure yet he couldn’t go to the hospital wing. Then his dad would have to know about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hauling himself onto shaky legs, Scorpius began a frantic pace towards the common room desperately hoping Albus would be back from detention now that curfew was fast approaching. The tears come more rapidly at the sight of Albus perched on his bed, hair fluffy from a shower and glasses balanced vicariously on his nose as he shifted through books and random pieces of parchment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius was clutching the painful side of his face when Albus looked up upon hearing the door close behind him. The ready smile on Albus’ face dropped instantly and he jumped up readily for Scorpius to fall into his arms. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck and cried into his shoulder. Albus gave him a moment to cry, rubbing a soothing hand up his back and into the hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the fuck did this to you?” Albus asked which only made Scorpius cry harder. “Hey I’m sorry I’m sorry. We should get you to the hospital wing before curfew, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Scorpius replied immediately. “She’ll send a letter to my dad Albus! He can’t know this happened he just can’t!” He continued at Albus’ disapproving look. It worked though as Albus didn’t seem to prod anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">After finally persuading him to sit down on his bed Albus went to get something to clear up the blood. Scorpius sat patiently as Albus dabbed a damp towel to his nose and cheek. When he was done, he pressed the softest of kisses to Scorpius’ forehead and went to discard the towel in the washing basket. Then he took his wand from the bedside table.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really trust me with this?” Albus asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I know it’s been a while since you’ve had to use it on me and a lot has changed but I still trust you magic- oww!” Albus had healed his nose before he’d even finished speaking. Scorpius smiled a toothy grin at his sheepish looking boyfriend as Albus turned around to clear his books from the bed. When Albus had settled back against the pillows, he held his arms out for Scorpius to fall back into. Scorpius lay there against Albus’ chest, still dressed in his school robes but feeling completely content.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re okay now.” Albus murmured. “I’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning Scorpius woke groggily. His face was excruciatingly sore as he lifted his good cheek from where it rested on Albus’ chest. The soft wool of Albus’ jumper acted like a cushion and Scorpius didn’t want to move but he felt gross still in his uniform. Thankfully it was Saturday morning and Albus looked so at peace for the first time in a long time so Scorpius passed through the hangings drawn around the bed and went for a quick shower. He slipped into a jumper and a pair of Albus’ joggers before returning to where, thankfully Albus hadn’t moved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scorpius sat down on the bed beside him and stretched out a hand to run his fingertips over the worry lines where Albus’ brow was slightly furrowed. With a soft smile Albus’ eyes fluttered open and he stared fondly up at Scorpius through his eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep well?” Scorpius asked. Albus responded with a small murmur of complaint before reaching out his hand to cup Scorpius’ cheek. “I know it looks terrible.” Scorpius sighed as Albus sat up to delicately examine the purple bruise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not terrible. I think it looks adorable if not a little painful.” Albus grimaced. “You should put some of that paste my uncles make on it. I’m sure I have some in my bathroom cupboard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t feel like getting up again now.” Scorpius said as he lay back down beside Albus, snuggling into his side. “It’s early you should go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to tell me twice.” Albus smiled shuffling up to Scorpius’ chest and within minutes he was sleeping again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! There's no schedule I will simply post when I have an idea that I like so look out for more!</p><p>Kudos is always appreciated and comments make my day! &lt;3</p><p>Twitter - @ray_fish_<br/>Instagram - @augurey_ray<br/>If you wanna say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>